<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecurities of a Stepparent by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379258">Insecurities of a Stepparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Insecurity, Interviews, Step-parents, Television</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interviewer petulantly insinuates about his relationship with his stepson, forcing Derek to consider his role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insecurities of a Stepparent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did one about Derek abandoning his blood child, should do one about Derek adopting a kid that's not his. Keep the balance in the universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek is fuming. He has been furious for several hours, now.</p>
<p>He has tried to keep his anger to a minimum, especially during the interview itself, but only because it would be highly unprofessional for him to react in the way that he wanted. No matter their own lack of professionalism.</p>
<p>Following the release of his third feature film, there was the usual media coverage, and he, as the director, was expected to go on a few shows and be his usual charming self. It was not like he expected the questions to be strictly professional, or even that they would not enquire about his personal life at all.</p>
<p>It was not his first rodeo, and he was well aware his relationships arose much more public curiosity than he could ever hope garter from his craft alone, but if there was one thing he absolutely refused was answering questions about his children.</p>
<p>They could talk all they want about Derek himself; he was a big boy and could take it, but he absolutely refused dragging innocent kids into this mess, and he made it very clear before every interview. Yet, some entertainers thought they could coerce or shame him into compliance.</p>
<p>Big mistake.</p>
<p>He had driven home, his knuckles white from anger as he had clutched at the steering wheel. Though, by the time he got home, he was not sure which ached more, his hands or his jaw, from have gritted his teeth the whole way.</p>
<p>Never has Derek been so blatantly disrespected. Never has he shown such self-control towards someone who had insulted him in these ways. He had smiled at him while picturing punching the damn host in the face repeatedly as he had answered.</p>
<p>“So, tell me Derek,” He had said with those too-white teeth that begged to be taken off his mouth. “You’re a happily married man these days. With a beautiful wife and a toddler. How are you adjusting to this new life?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, what?” Derek had pretended he had not heard and asked him to repeat himself.</p>
<p>When he heard it the second time, he had held back his laugh and tried to calm down.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve known Casey for a long time, I was her friend when she married the first time and got pregnant. When we decided to date, I was prepared for it, and I have to say, I adjusted pretty quickly to the business of being a dad.” Derek had forced his smile.</p>
<p>“But now you’re <em>actually</em> a dad.” The presenter had pushed and that was the button that blew the trigger into full-blown rage.</p>
<p>“I’ve been an actual dad for years.” Derek had pushed back.</p>
<p>“I understand that, but this baby with your wife is…”</p>
<p>“I have two children.” He reaffirmed, forcefully. “I’ve never viewed my eldest as anything other than my child.”</p>
<p>God. The more he thinks about this, the angrier he gets.</p>
<p>He is quite relieved the interview was not live. Therefore, it could be edited if need be, and his publicist, prepared for this scenario, has also pushed to have the last say before it gets released. To ensure that any of this will not go against him or his family in any way possible.</p>
<p>His family is something he aims to protect, to look after and he fully intends to continue to do so. He trusts his staff and knows they will do their best, and he had to hope that those questions will be scrapped from it, but he also had to be honest with himself and prepare himself for the network to override any of his complaints.</p>
<p>Things were not looking completely hopeful for him.</p>
<p>He has replayed the interview over in his mind as he drove home and even once he got there. Luckily for him, he was home alone, his wife and the kids were yet to return home from their outing. So, he had time to go back over everything and try to strategize.</p>
<p>He sighed, trying to cope with his feelings before he punched a wall. Derek was not sure which got his back up the most, the malicious words themselves or the implications of them.</p>
<p>That just because Lucas was not his progeny by blood, that he would never view him as his dad or Derek would never view him as his son. Or maybe that Derek should not view him as it.</p>
<p>Those thoughts hurt him deeply. Firstly, he was rationally positive that the boy adored him, he was almost certain that the boy looked at him like he was a father figure. However, almost certain does not mean absolutely certain.</p>
<p>Derek had a stepmother. Which was also his mother-in-law, but whatever. He loved Nora, he truly did, but she is not his mother. Abby is his mother. The same is true for Edwin and Marti; and for Casey and Lizzie towards his dad.</p>
<p>Despite all evidence, despite every encouragement he received from all members of his family, Derek could not help but sometimes feel insecure that Lucas would prefer his <em>real</em> father with him.</p>
<p>He cannot fully remember what else was said, he was viewing everything through a red mist. He remembers snippets, feels the wrath still coursing through his veins but is conflicted with his emotions. He both hopes he was not too rude to the interview, lest of all he retaliates by attacking Casey or Lucas, but also hopes he told him to piss off.</p>
<p>He adored his son and had done since he had met him, in that damned hospital room, after the longest birth he had ever witnessed. Edwin, Marti and Robbie were out in a minute, Lucas took his sweet time, he swears. Though, it was fair to say he was probably more nervous than Casey’s stupid ex-husband. When the wrinkly new-born smirked at him, Derek knew there was a deep connection between them, a mutual bonding which only increased the more time they spent together.</p>
<p>He found he loved being in his company, watching him learn and having Lucas come to him for advice that he felt he could not ask his mother for. They would have late nights up, much to Casey’s chagrin, watching movies, both of the cult and family varieties, and dumb TV shows. They would ransack the pantry for snacks and drinks together, ranging from sugary ones which makes the little boy feel “fuzzy” inside to mugs of hot chocolate, completely ruining their dinner and feeling happy it did.</p>
<p>Derek heads to Lucas’ bedroom, pushes open the door and notices the toys scattered around the bedroom that he had promised he would put away before going to school. His bed had been made, though, so that was the least he could ask.</p>
<p>Derek crosses the room slowly and sits on the bed, leaning forward and picks up the teddy that he had purchased for their son when he was a baby, just after leaving the nursery.</p>
<p>They had such a connection and Derek would not change anything at all. No stranger who knew nothing about them was going to make him feel unworthy to be a father to that boy. Make him feel unworthy to feel the way he does.</p>
<p>DNA or not, Lucas was his son, and Derek challenges anyone who disagrees to prove him wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>